Ancient-high-tech password box
Information While exploring the Occult Cave, you may find the Ancient-high-tech password box. You may open it by keying in the 4-digit password. Passwords coordinate with the pages of a diary found from monsters inside the cave. Once you have obtained a diary page from that floor, open your bag and use the page. It will give you the page number and a diary entry. Below are passwords to the boxes with their coordinating page number. Keep this guide at hand as boxes are found throughout the Occult Cave, even on floors you have already visited or pages previously found. Page Number With Password * Page 2 = 1983 Diary entry: "I came here on a summer day because of the legend of Wish Tree. Though I have been searching for it for so many years, I still cannot find it. I remember that was 1983 that I came there." * Page 5 = 3123 Diary entry: "I went down into the old cave again at 3 a.m., March 12, because I dreamed of a deep underground cavern beneath a rock and the Wish Tree is right there." * Page 8 = 3612 Diary entry: "I have ever been on nautical explorations. Sailing through the hurricanes and storms shaped my tenacious character. I deeply know endurance, faith and persistence are the keys to success. I had those experiences 12 years ago, however, I am 36 now." * Page 15 = 1738 Diary entry: "Today marks the 17th week of my life in Harvest Town and this is my 38th cave exploration for Wish Tree. I have no idea whether I could keep trying like this. Because you know that I found nothing up to now which makes me doubt whether the Wish Tree really exists." * Page 26 = 3681 Diary entry: "Tonight I sat quietly beside the temple on the peak, observing stars. According to the locals, the changes of stars indicate the cycle of Wish Tree’s appearance. Now is, 36 years and 81 days after the last cycle, the mayor told me." * Page 28 = 2957 Diary entry: "When I entered the 29th floor of the cave, I saw it by the first time, a monster jointed by stones, with hollow eyes emitting strange light. Fight, you will be the 57th monster that I kill!" * Page 38 = 1212 Diary entry: "Another rainy day, and it has been 12 days. There seems to be no sign of stopping and I even cannot leave the cave. I seem to have lost all memories about these 12 days. I’ve tried so hard to recall them but there is still nothing, only the heavy rain." * Page 42 = 7671 Diary entry: "Now I’ve reached the 76th floor. I met more and more monsters with stronger power, yet more and more Gems and Antiquities. Today alone, I gained 7 Gems and 1 Antiquity. I haven’t even counted the Crystals!" * Page 49 = 1527 Diary entry: "I am very lucky today, having met only 15 weak monsters but gained a lot: 27 Crystals. So lucky!" * Page 50 = 4289 Diary entry: "It is late night now, and I’ve pitched a makeshift tent in the 42nd floor The Diglett Merchant here is very nice. I paid 89 Dark Essences for a bunch of food, which means I have enough supplies!" * Page 61 = 1478 Diary entry: "Does the Wish Tree really exist? It is my 14th day in the cave. I went down deeper and deeper and I saw 78 Corpses all the way. Presumably they were also exploring here!" * Page 73 = 5475 Diary entry: "The old smith is really mean. Yesterday I took 54 Crystals to him, he charged me 50 gold coins each Crystal and refused to give me a 25% discount. I was pissed off!" * Page 84 = 3711 Diary entry: "It is the 37th day, the Mine Elevator is really an amazing stuff, and it’s available each ten floors. I took the Elevator 11 times today so that I can carry the ores and gems from the deep mine." * Page 85 = 4314 Diary entry: "It’s getting harder to fight against monsters. The 43 Food I brought today were used up. Shall I go home directly or keep fighting here?I have been stuck here for 14 days, so it’s better to keep moving!" * Page 96 = 9721 Diary entry: "Am I going to die? After being injured by 2 monsters on 97th floor yesterday, I escaped to the next floor finally. My eyes are gradually growing heavy. Alas, to be or not to be…" Page 2.jpg|Diary Page 2 Page 5.jpg|Diary Page 5 Page 8.jpg|Diary Page 8 Page 15.jpg|Diary Page 15 Page 26.jpg|Diary Page 26 Page 42.jpg|Diary Page 42 Page 49.jpg|Diary Page 49 Page 50.jpg|Diary Page 50 Page 73.jpg|Diary Page 73 Page 84.jpg|Diary Page 84 Page 85.jpg|Diary Page 85 Page 96.jpg|Diary Page 96 Category:Occult Cave